One Touch
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Pearlshipping oneshot as dared by Flamemistress from Serebiiforums. A year since Dawn left, she can't stop thinking about Ash. Inspired by One Touch by the Sugababes.


"One touch of love, that was only to my dear and I'm never gonna let you go away now." - Sugababes

* * *

**One Touch**

Branches behind Dawn composed gentle waves with the cool breeze. Green leaves parachuted down the floor as Dawn rested her back against the tree. This time last year, Dawn waved goodbye to one of her best friends, Ash Ketchum. He had gone to chase his dream in Unova, whilst he chased hers in Hoenn. She gasped and became overwhelmed by how fast the year had went. She began to wonder if they started travelling again, would it be as successful as it was before? Although she knew that Ash would be dashing back to her.

The trains were coming. Dawn didn't know their destination, but it seemed to be a one-way ticket to a madman's situation. People where pushing though, people were yelling and salary-men were running as if they were in a marathon. The public were in the back of her mind. Someone had unintentionally became the king of her mind. In her sleep she thought of him and twice as much when she was awake. One touch was all it took to show how much they meant to each other. His palm was tender to hold. She was in the stream of her deepest thought where the past melts away. The future beams, and the present shines.

Stress was always overrated to Dawn. Unfortunately, growing up made her vulnerable to it. Her body was changing, she was growing taller then her competition in more ways than one, and male attention had seemed to have gotten a lot more intimate. Because of it, Conway's presence drove her to tears.

There were times she wished she had Ash with her. they were both young when they first met, and they were still young now. Ash would never want to hurt her. He was special. While other guys felt the need to woo ladies with gifts, Ash didn't even have to try. Dawn always got funny feelings when he was around her. Funny, in a good way.

Ash was the person that Dawn could look up to. He was the one person she could depend on when she felt lonely. Although she had fun hanging out with new crowds and facing new rivals, she couldn't wait to see Ash again. She didn't know when, how and where they'll meet but she could imagine herself running into Ash's arms and giving him a high five. Dawn would have loved it to be on a hot summer's day with the clouds asleep and the fields dancing.

Negative energies made Ash frown and Dawn was starting to pick up that trait too. Their relationship kept their hearts standing on the borderline. They had the time and they could have had it all. Brock and their pokemon didn't mind if they stayed up too late. They even managed to catch a movie at the cinema that started around eight o'clock.

She looked at the time and asked herself where all the months had gone. Dawn's face had been kept fresh with tears since they drifted apart a year ago last summer...

It was starting to become a habit for Dawn to blush when she cried. She didn't like crying in front of anybody, especially her pokemon. She wanted to be strong for them; she had no choice. Ash wouldn't want her crying over him. He would have wanted Dawn to be the best that she could be.

Lately, Dawn was winning a lot of contests. It didn't boost her confidence the way it used to. She knew that she was doing well, but she knew that she could do better. She had more talent in her then the adorable moves and graceful presence. Dawn didn't just want the audience and the judges to see the cute appearances, but also the exquisite inner beauty that Togekiss, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine and Quilava possessed.

Exactly the same way that Ash could see the inner beauty and the goodness in everybody.

Dawn took a brisk walk around for a few minutes before deciding to fly on Togekiss. She touched the sky and imagined Ash's eyes warmly gazing at her. Unlike other girls of her age, Dawn loved heights. She couldn't believe what was happening to her sometimes. If she hadn't have met Ash, she'd have probably joined the bang wagon of the fear of heights. She was so high, she could lose herself on the merry go round. Her lips curled into a smile as she thought to herself, she might be able to give Ash another high touch. She had the memories of him locked up in his heart. Even though it hurt, she would never let him go away in her heart.


End file.
